Mikey's Meals
by RayRayofCali
Summary: In which, Mikey opens a restaurant and a companion story to Mikey Get's A Girlfriend written by Owllover123. Very funny, hope you like it. Credit goes to a lot of Fox shows and episodes. Mikey/OC and Donnie/OC.


Katie, Donnie and Mikey were walking along the beach. Mikey handed over the Restaurant for Leo and Jenna to watch over for the week. That way Mikey got some break time. Mikey had a metal detector in one hand and was running it along the beach.

"I love low tide!" Mikey exclaimed. "The Ocean is just giving this stuff away?" he asked to no one in particular as he picked up a seaweed covered sandal.

"If you see any bottles, check for romantic messages inside." Donnie said.

"I call dibs on any hook hands or peglegs!" Shouted Katie. Mikey then came across something golden but soft.

"What's this? It smells gross." Mikey bent down to sniff it again. "No wait. It smells amazing!" Mikey picked it up. It was about 9 - 10" and small in weight. Katie and Donnie walked over to it and took a whiff.

"Like a boys locker room on a hot summers day." Katie was not going to question why Donnie would know that but continued to sniff away.

"Gross." Another sniff. "Great." Another. "Gross. Great!" They were all smelling it. Katie put her hands on it.

"I can't stop," _sniff_, "smelling this enigma of gross/great!" Katie said happily with a smile gracing her face. Mikey looked up at them.

"Is that what sex will be like?"

_Back at the restaurant…_

Leo and Jenna were cleaning off the counter when Raph came in. Raph got into the landlording business about a year prior to this.

"Hey, guys!"

"Hey, Raph, how's it going?" Jenna asked.

"Uh, rent's not due yet is it?" asked Leo, worried for Mikey's restaurant.

"No, I just dropped by to introduce you to your new landlord!"

"You're quitting?" Jenna asked.

"Yep, I'm putting in my two weeks notice and letting Casey take over. I'm teaching him the ropes and letting him do some of the landlording."

"Great! Where is he?" Jenna put down her wash rag in the sink and rubbed her hands off on her apron.

"He's right over...where did he go?" Then Raph looked at the door and saw him outside. "Oh, he may not want to come in. Casey!"

"No!"

"Casey," Raph started again but Casey cut him off again.

"It's Mikey's! It seems gross."

"Casey, it's fine. I came in and look at me! I'm fine!" Casey gave in and walked in. "There ya go." Casey walked over to them.

"Hi. I don't wanna be here." He whispered the last bit.

"Shh." Raph said. "For all your landlording needs, Casey is your man."

"Well, did you get the texts Mikey and I kept sending about the plumbing for the past two months?" Raph rolled his eyes at him.

"Yeah, I got them, but how the hell did you get my number?" Raph asked him. Now Leo rolled his eyes.

"You're the one that put it in our phones just to superimpose the hulk as your caller ID."

"Yeah, but you don't use it!"

"Well, at least you got them. The sink exploded!" Jenna waved her hands in the air, imitating the water going everywhere in the bathroom.

"Yeah," Leo continued. "And all we have now is hot brown water."

"Hot brown water you say?" Raph then put his arm on Casey's shoulder. "Casey loves hot brown water!"

"I do?" Casey questioned.

"Yes, he's good at all that stuff that you were just yammering on about." It was clearly evident in Raph's voice that he didn't give a shit. "Well I have, uh, anywhere else to be so I'll leave you to it." As he finished the sentence, he was already halfway out the entrance door.

"Right." Leo said as he was still watching Raph retreat out the front window of the restaurant. Then he faced Casey. "So, Casey, can you call the..."

"Yes, I'll call whatever it is you're about to say."

"A plumber?" Leo finished.

"Plumber, of course, yes...why?"

"You know, I can just call them," Leo tried to say but Casey cut him off again.

"I'm supposed to call them!" Casey yelled, unnecessarily.

"Ok, calm down," Leo said softly.

"Oh my God! Is it always like this? Does it always take this long? Is there always this much talking?" Casey said in under 5 seconds.

"What?" Jenna tried to process what he said but Casey didn't care.

"Don't say anything else! I'm not getting roped into another hour long discussion! I'll call your plumber, goodbye!" Casey then ran out of the restaurant in what could be considered a sprint for an old man.

"Rich people run funny." Jenna continued to wipe down the counter with a washrag. "Maybe it's all the money in their pockets. Or it could be their big rich golden wieners. Eh, it's probably their weiners."

_In the loft…_

"Hey," Donnie was sitting at the table with his laptop and Mikey and Katie were across from him playing tic tac toe. "You guys remember that weird thing that we found on the beach?"

"My name's Mikey," Mickey faced Donnie really quickly but went back to the game.

"No the smelly one." Now Katie looked over.

"His name's Mikey!"

"No, the other one. It's called Ambergris." Katie finished the game and won and turned to Donnie.

"Ambergris, a.k.a. beach garbage."

"Well, anyway, it comes from whale sperm oils. When a whale eats a squid, the sharp squid beak may irritate the whale's digestive system." Typical. Donnie explaining something that is in a way complex.

"Hey, whale!" Katie said her voice growing in volume. "Maybe stop eating sharp squid beak! What are you trying to do!?"

Donnie rolled his eyes and then continued his short lesson. "Anyway, the stomach secretes and oil around the beak, transforming it as it goes through the rest of the system until it passes."

"Passes to who?" Mikey asked. "Like in sports? Boring whale sports."

"Mikey, passes means poops out." So mikey went over to Donnie's side of the table and continued to read over his shoulder.

"Go on," he said. Katie walked over to the right side of Donnie and read as well.

"Fun fact, Ambergris is used in production sales of high end perfumes." Katie chuckled.

"People pay to wear whale poop?"

"Wake up Katie!" Mikey said. "The world been wearing whale poop in other stuff we don't even know about!" Donnie rolled his eyes again.

"It's not poop at all Mikey. It's just a waxy substance that…"

"Whoa!" Mikey pointed at the screen and yelled. "You can eat it! Look! King Charles the Second's favorite food was Ambergris on toast." Then pointed to a portrait of the King. "Yep, he looks like a breakfast for dinner kind of guy." Then katie pointed to a picture on there of Ambergris with a ruler below it.

"That piece was sold for $30,000? Our piece is bigger than that piece." Her eyes widened. "AHH! JACKPOT!" As she yelled Donnie shut his eyes and covered his ears. He was usually used to it but this time she just happened to be right next to him and facing his ear. "Wait wait! Where's our piece! Where is it!"

"First quiet down," Katie squinted her eyes then Donnie chuckled. "Heh, then the other thing. Mikey put it in Splinter's room on his bed." Katie was gone in a second and raced through the new dojo where Splinter was meditating and into the room. Splinter didn't care until she opened his bedroom door and went inside his bedroom.

"Hey what are you doing?" After she didn't respond, he shut his eyes again and muttered, "Probably putting something gross in my bed."

"I'm taking something gross out of your bed!"

"Oh, thanks?" Splinter said, unaware there was something in there in the first place. Katie walked back to the table and dropped the lump on it in front of them.

"Okay, I'm holding $30,000 in my hands." She said, her eyes wide seeing dollar signs in her mind. "If someone wants this and has that much money, they will give it to us? Am I saying that right? That can't possibly right." Mikey leaned over, a little drool hanging from his mouth.

"Slice me off a little nugget of that. I just wanna rest it on my tongue." Katie immediately pulled it away before Mikey could touch it.

"No way, Mikey!" She exclaimed. "But with your share of money you can buy some other ambergris and eat that."

"Yes!" Mikey pulled in a fist. "It's like instant ratification but later."

"Mikey, I think you mean to say, 'gratification'." Donnie explained.

"Whatever." Then Donnie started saying 'uhh' for awhile. Katie rolled her eyes.

"What, Donnie?" Donnie looked up at her.

"We can't sell it."

"What are you talking about?"

"It says here that it's illegal to buy and sell. Oh well. I'll just look up where to send it so we don't get in trouble." Katie's eyes widened and she shut Donnie's laptop quicker than anything.

"Donnie, no."

"Yeah, okay. We'll just ask Splinter what to do first."

"Donnie, once again, no. We're not telling Splinter, or Leo, or anybody! We're the ones who found it, we're the ones that are gonna be rich, okay?"

"Katie, it's illegal!" Donnie yelled but only so Mikey and Katie could hear.

"Donnie, you wanna hear a secret, baby?"

"Yeah,"

"Okay, let me whisper it."

"Okay." Donnie turned his head to have her face his ear. As Katie leaned in, she pulled back and smacked him, her ring slightly scratching him. "Ow!" He exclaimed.

"We're selling it!" Katie yelled at the top of her lungs, a crazed look on her face. Mikey got closer to Donnie.

"Donnie tell me the secret!" He whisper-screamed. Donnie just slapped him. Mikey held his face and whispered, "mm, juicy."

_The next morning…_

"How's the restaurant going guys?" Splinter asked, holding a cup of coffee.

"That depends," Leo said. "Hey, what are the odds of Casey sending the plumber today?" Leo asked Jenna as Jenna took a bite into some waffles.

"20/20!" Then she pondered a moment. "Wait is that an odd?" Donnie and Katie emerged from their bedroom.

"Good morning everyone!" Katie sat in between Mikey and Donnie. "And good morning to you, partners in victimless crime," Katie muttered under her breath. Donnie made an odd constipated noise in retort. He obviously wasn't comfortable with this situation.

"Speaking of odd, Katie, Mikey and I found something on the beach yesterday,"

"Donnie! A word?" Katie pulled Donnie away from the table and into the hallway. "What was that about? You're gonna blow the whole operation!"

"I'm sorry Katie. I just wanted Splinter's opinion on whether or not we should...tell...Splinter." Donnie muttered the last part to himself. Katie shook her head.

"Ugh, just find a whale to give your money to after this is all over, okay? Start a whale scholarship or something." Mikey walked in from Katie and Donnie's room.

"Greetings friends!" He said very awkwardly.

"Mikey, what's in your mouth? Is that a piece of the lump?" Katie asked angry.

"I'm protecting it!" Mikey yelled back.

"Give it to me." Katie held out her hand in front of him.

"No."

"Give it to me!"

"No." Then Katie pinched Mikey's nose so he'd have to spit it out.

"You spit it out."

"Uh-uh."

"You spit it out!"

"Uh-uh!"

"Open up that jaw!" Katie then grabbed his bandana tails and shook his head back and forth.

"Uh-uh!"

"AND SPIT IT OUT!"

"No!"

"You listen up, lump-lover,"

"Uh-huh?"

"You use your share of money to buy more Ambergris, that's the deal remember?!"

"Oh alright!" Mikey spit the Ambergris.

"God, you're like a goat."

"I am like a goat!" Mikey said, his fists at his hips, proud.

"Listen, I know a connection on who we can use to move this stuff on the black market."

"Who?" Donnie asked.

"The hardest, most ruthless undercover criminal we know…"

_An hour later…_

"Hey Timothy!" All of them yelled as they approached the pulverizer at work at the amusement park.

"Guys!" Timothy said as he turned and faced them. Timothy was working as a ride operator. "What a nice surprise."

"So this is what you do now?" Katie asked him.

"Yep, the Queasy Queen. It's good honest work. Push the lever, pull the lever, you have to be this tall," then motioned to about 4', "and that is it. Yep just push and pull. Very Zon."

"You mean zen?" Donnie asked.

"Nope. Zon. Steve Zon, he's an actor I admire." Katie had no time for this.

"Timothy is there a place where we can talk to you in private?"

"Sure, step into my office." He led them in between two buildings at the park to a little alley. "You like it? Everyone comfortable? Can I get anybody a water?"

"We're fine," Katie said, getting straight to the point. "Listen Timothy, let's say that there was something that we had but we needed your he-"

"I'm in!" Timothy yelled, happy to be in on any of the turtles plans. Katie held up her hands.

"Hold on, I'm not finished."

"Oh, right."

"Okay, so there's this thing called ambergris but it's illegal to buy and sell. Enter you."

"Okay, guys, I'm intrigued. But...I don't know. I left the undercover criminal life behind. I don't think I can go back to that."

"That's good for you. I used to suck my thumb but now I don't so I get it." Mikey said to himself.

"Timmy, Timmy, Timmy! C'mon, man. It's one last job!" Katie pleaded with him.

"This is my last job? This is my last job moment. This is the one that I do where I die or go to jail at the end!" Timothy said, panic evident in his tone.

"No no no no no!" Katie shook her hands in front of his face to get his attention back. "This is the one you do and then you are golden." She motioned a thumbs up.

"Oh, okay, well I guess I'm in." Then a weird strangled sound came from the ride where Timothy was supposed to be. "Whoops, I gotta go guys."

_At the restaurant…_

"Morning everybody!" Casey yelled as he walked into the restaurant. Jenna handed Teddy his burger and Leo came out from behind the stove.

"Casey!" Leo smiled at the sight of him, hoping the pipes would be fixed today. "Are you here to tell us that the plumber is here to fix the hot brown water?"

"Nope, because the hot brown water is just the tip of the hot brown iceberg. I was about to call the plumber then realized, that's thinking small."

"Calling a plumber is thinking small?" Leo asked, confused.

"Tiny! We're gonna give your bathroom a total makeover!"

"Ooh!" Jenna said in awe.

"Yep a real vision. So where is the latrine? Where is it? Let me see." Jenna got in front of the counter.

"There, it's over there!" Jenna pointed to the back and Casey stood in front of the bathroom with Jenna behind him. Casey opened it.

"Oh no!" For Casey it was like a horror movie, so plain.

"It's not that bad," Leo said, coming up behind them. Teddy decided to be a part of it as well.

"Wait, let me look at it one more time." He opened and screamed. Jenna screamed to because it was easy to suck her into something as plain as that. "Okay first, we're gonna tear everything out. Then, we're gonna burn that sad little poop corner to the ground!"

"Yeah!" Jenna yelled enthusiastically. Leo was not nearly as ecstatic.

"Let's not do that."

"Burn baby burn!" Jenna even knew in her mind that Mikey had rubbed off on her.

"No." Leo said plainly.

"Then, we're gonna build a bathroom where anything can happen!" Casey yelled and threw his arms around to emphasize. "Babies will be born!"

"Oh babies!" Jenna gasped.

"Men will die!" Casey yelled.

"Oh, they're gonna die!" Jenna yelled, on the verge of spontaneously combusting.

"Maybe just fix the plumbing and then maybe we can…"

But Leo didn't get much of a say. "It's a new day people. It's a new day." Casey let a hand feel the door, as if her were in a melodrama.

"You can't hurt us again bathroom!" Teddy yelled. "Never again!"

"Oh my God." Leo said. He didn't expect all this to happen when Casey got here.

_In Katie's room…_

"Alright everyone say goodnight to the ambergris." Mikey walked up the the drawer where Katie was holding it for the night.

"Goodnight, ambergris." Mikey said as he went to kiss it goodnight then ended up licking it. Katie pulled him back by his bandana tails.

"Mikey! No licking!"

"What?" Mikey asked. "The ambergris made the first move!" he tried. Donnie walked over to it.

"I'll tuck it in." Katie smacked his hand away. "Hey!"

"Don't do that! Everyone say goodnight without touching it or licking it or hurting it's value on the black market."

"Goodnight," Donnie and Mikey said in unison.

"Okay, now walk away!" Katie started pushing them out of the room

"Katie, this is my room too!" Donnie said as he got away from her hand and in bed. Now Katie was just pushing Mikey far away from the drawer.

"Ambergris, I'm gonna eat some old cheese but I'll be thinking of you!" Katie turned off the light and got into the bed. But Katie couldn't sleep that night. Her paranoia got the better off her. She got out of bed and held the Ambergris in her hands and rocked it. Eventually started mumbling to herself, '$30,000, $30,000,' over and over. She even meditated with the lump in her hands.

_The next morning…_

Katie Donnie and Mikey were all sitting with each other at on the the tables in Mikey's restaurant.

"Katie, did you sleep at all last night? I woke up and you were lying on the ground with your eyes wide open holding the ambergris."

"Sleep? Ha. Soon I'll have people who do my sleeping for me!" Katie said, her eye twitching. The phone rang and Katie ran over to answer it instead of Jenna. "Mikey's Meals!" Katie said to cover up and let Jenna know that she handled it.

"Hey, Katie! It's Timothy!"

"Oh yeah, hi, person who sits behind me in Anatomy."

"What no, it's Timothy. Hands kinda small, out of proportion with my body."

"Yeah, yeah, what's the good word, Anatomy class friend." Katie emphasized to make Timothy understand.

"Oh, you're being discreet. I should do that. Anyway, good news, I found somebody to move the ambergris."

"You did, who?"

"You'll never get it. The fried dough guy, he works here at Wonder Wharf."

"Really you found someone at Wonder Wharf?"

"Uh, don't be alarmed but basically everyone working at Wonder Wharf is or was a criminal."

"Even Sally the snow cone lady?"

"Are you kidding?" Timothy looked behind his to see Sally stabbing at the ice. "Especially Sally the snow cone lady."

"Okay, and?"

"Oh right. He says that if he likes what he smells he'll buy it from you right on the spot. 10% to me and we go our separate ways. Or hang out, I don't know what you guys are doing but we could…"

"Gotta go, I'll meet you there."

"Bye!" Katie hung up then faced Mikey and Donnie.

"Turtle meeting, upstairs, now." Mikey looked at Donnie.

"We've been having a lot of meetings lately. This is why we need a conference room!"

"Mikey, we don't need a room for our meetings." Donnie said to Mikey as he walked up the stairs and followed his crazed girlfriend. As soon as they were all in Katie and Donnie's room, Katie locked the door and pulled the ambergris out of the drawer, cradling it in a blanket.

"Timothy told me the information on where this guy works and when, so it's sayonara TImothy!"

"What are you saying, Katie?" Mikey asked. "We're cutting out Timothy?"

"He cut himself out by giving us the information! It's not my fault he's bad at being a criminal!"

"But he was gonna use that money to go straight!" Donnie said. "He was gonna buy and open his bar, the one with all the monkeys and/or crows."

"Okay, Donnie you're too emotional," Katie put a hand on Donnie's shoulder. "You just bought yourself a ticket to not-goingsville! Mikey c'mon."

"Here, let me hold it."

"No way, Mikey! I've seen the way you hold it. In your mouth!"

"It needs to be stored at mouth temperature!"

"You know what? I'm going alone! Taking charge so you two won't SCREW THIS UP! You wanna end up like TImothy?"

"5'10"?" Mikey asked.

"Comfortable in his own skin?" Donnie asked.

"No! Cut out! CUT CUT CUT CUT CUT!"

"Ahh! This stuff is driving you crazy Katie! It's tearing us apart!" Donnie yelled.

"Why couldn't that whale have pooped three equally sized poops like I do!?" Mikey yelled.

_In the restaurant…_

"Hovic, just put the tile on the boat. Hovic, I'm not gonna burn you on this. Jenna talk to Hovic." Jenna took the phone and started talking enthusiastically with the man on the other line.

"Casey," Leo came over and talked to Casey. "How long is this going to take? Who's Hovic? Because we need a bathroom. Some people come here just to use the bathroom. Then Mikey says customers only, then they buy a soda."

"Okay, Hovic, thank you baby!" Jenna hung up and handed the phone back to Casey.

"You are great with Hovic. Oh I almost forgot to tell you! I got the D.J.!"

"Oh, great! The unveiling party!" Jenna got all excited and Leo couldn't have been more confused.

"Unveiling party?" Leo asked.

"Party time!" Jenna was obviously excited for a party.

"We don't even have a bathroom that works and you're planning a party?" Leo's voice started to grow with anger.

"As for the burlesque girls, we'll just have them dancing on the tables and counters." Casey said.

"Ooh, burlesque girls!" Jenna said. Then a man in the back of the restaurant eating a burger spoke up.

"Burlesque girls? Classy."

"No," Leo said to him. "You're not helping this sit...ugh...You know what? You know what?!" Leo started yelling. "I'm gonna call a plumber! And we're gonna have a plumbing party with a licensed plumber! To fix the bathroom! No burlesque dancers, no D.J, a plumber to fix the pipe!" Leo stormed off in an ALL CAPS RAGE! (**A/N: couldn't help it.**)

"So no girls?" The man in the back said. Casey looked over to him.

"It's still happening, I'll put you on the list."

_In Katie and Donnie's room…_

"This isn't like you, Katie!" Mikey yelled at her. "You used to be nice, sort of."

"If you're gonna sell that, then you're going it alone!" Donnie yelled as well.

"Yes, that's the plan! That's exactly what I'm doing!" Katie said, but it came out weird and strangled.

"What are you doing?" Katie was attempting to use scotch tape to keep it on her back. Katie sighed trying to explain.

"You don't just walk into a deal just holding the stuff." She looked at Donnie, a twitch still in her eye. "You tape it to your back. Watch a movie!"

"Well, here let me help you." Donnie said. He walked over and used some scotch tape but without much luck. "It's not working. Stay still. I'll get the duct tape Leo uses to lock the restaurant doors at night." Donnie left the room and came back with the duct tape. He walked behind her and taped the lump which was wrapped in a towel for extra security. "All set." Katie pulled a hoodie over her torso and head.

"Okay, Ambergris lump secured? Check. Sample for the nose to test? Check." She put the small finger-sized sample in the pocket in front of the hoodie. "I'm lere a girl with a hunch on her back but coming back a girl with a whole bunch of money." Katie started to go downstairs as she heard Mikey.

"I'm mad but I'm still gonna wish you good luck." As she walked down the stairs and into the restaurant, she stopped real quick to here Jenna's conversation.

Jenna was sitting with Casey across the counter. "I never knew sinks could be so sexy!"

"Oh, yes." Casey said. "Sinks are the supermodels of the bathroom as I like to say."

"Yeah, I call this one Sinky Crawford!" Jenna pointed to a sink in the magazine. Leo just happened to be walking by.

"Do you?"

"Yeah!" said Jenna.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"That's great. That's so great."

"Well it's-"

"Ha ha ha ha!" Leo said, on the brink of insanity. "Ha ha ha ha!"

"Le-"

"Ha ha ha! Ha!" Leo said as he walked back towards the kitchen.

"I am so sick of your attitude!" Jenna said. Leo rolled his eyes and had his hands on the door as he faced Jenna.

"Oh yeah! It's _my_ fault!" Then he pushed the door open and left her.

"Wait, Leo come here. I didn't mean that. Leo!" Jenna sighed. She'd have to patch things up with him later. She sat back down.

"Oh my God! Look at this one!" Casey said and pointed to a sink in the catalogue.

"Oh yeah, hubba hubba." Katie knew that they didn't care of what she was doing so she left for Wonder Wharf and as soon as she got to the entrance, she wandered to the fried dough stand. As she looked around, she heard him say, 'fried dough?'

"Are you the nose?" Katie asked quietly her eye twitching again.

"That's what they call me. What do they call you? Hump-back whacky-eye?"

"Listen, dough boy, I came here to talk to you about _real_ dough," Katie said in a way that implied that the deal was about to go down.

"I see, you're early. And you're a turtle…"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm a mutated turtle. Sorry I'm not human and old."

"Sure, where's Timothy?"

"Timothy sends his regrets and this hearty handshake," Katie pulled her hand out of her pocket and placed the sample into his hand.

"Ahh! You put something gross in my hand!" Then he started to feel it. "Oh, okay." He then put up a 'fry again later' sign and he led her in between the same two building s from the previous day. He smelled it. "Sweet Georgia O'Keith! This is finely aged. Got the rest of it with you?"

"Well do you have the money? I want $30,000!" Katie said, her eye still twitched as hard as ever.

"Well, I don't have it on me…"

"Then I don't have the stuff then, do I, Nose?"

"Oh, you know what? I actually went to the ATM yesterday, I have about $30,000 on me. On the count of three, I give you the money, you give me the ambergris, got it?"

"Yeah, let's do this."

"One...two…" Katie pulled the lump out from her back as he had his hand in his wallet. "Three." He handed her a few bills and she handed him the ambergris. "Whoa, it's huge!" Katie looked at her hand.

"$12?"

"Oh is it?"

"Are you robbing me?!"

"Yeah…"

"WHAT?!"

"TImothy's not here, and you're kinda short. It just makes sense."

"Oh, I get it, I get it. But what if I did this!" Katie jumped around him, flailing her arms. She refused to use her weapons. Splinter told her not to against a defenseless man that didn't want to fight.

"No, doesn't work like that. You're short, remember?"

"You have to give it back!" Katie yelled, here right eye twitching harder than ever. The nose held the towel wrapped ambergris.

"Hey, this smells like a cantaloupe wrapped in dirty socks." He then took the towel off to find his prediction true. "It's a cantaloupe wrapped in dirty socks!" Katie gasped.

"DONNIE!" She yelled. She looked at the towel and found a piece of paper. She grabbed it and in fury almost ripped it.

'Dear Katie and/or the Nose, This is for your own good. Also please return the cantaloupe and socks. Love Donnie.'

"AHHH!" Katie screamed and ripped the paper. After about two minutes of just pacing in front of the nose, she eventually started mumbling. "Okay, okay, if I was a goody-goody with a treasure, where would I go?"

"Is this a riddle?" Nose said.

"No," said Katie.

"Kids book?"

"No, and I wasn't talking to you nose."

"Sorry."

"Don't you have some dough to fry?" Katie said, her voice starting to rise as she continued pacing.

"Easy there, blinky. I don't have dough to fry, I _get_ to fry dough. This is the dream job."

At the entrance…

"D, are you sure we should be doing this?" Mikey asked his brother. Currently, they were running through the park trying to get to Timothy.

"Yes, because Timothy will use the money for good. He can open the bar he wanted."

"The one with the monkeys and/or crows. It's what the world needs now!"

"Hey guys!" Timothy waved them over.

"Timothy!" Donnie called out. "Katie's meeting with the nose right now."

"Whoa," said Timothy. "Crossed wires alert."

"No! Katie cut you out. She cheated you!" TImothy gasped.

"Oh, that stinks."

"But I'm giving you the lump. All of it." Donnie handed the towel to him. "You can use the money to go straight!"

"Great." Timothy held it in his hands. "And I know exactly what I'm going to do. First, I'm gonna buy a tank."

"Uh-huh." Donnie said.

"And then use that tank…"

"Uh-huh…"

"To rob a bank!"

"Uh...oh."

"I'll be Timmy Tank Bank!"

"No!"

"Yes, Timmy Tank Bank!"

"Ahh! Why whale?" Donnie screamed to the sky. "Why did you curse us with this wax or poop or whatever it is!" Donnie turned to Mikey and put a hand on his shoulder. "I know what he have to do. We have to destroy the Ambergris."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Timothy said. Donnie started to run with the Ambergris. "Donnie where are you going?" Timothy chased after them. Katie and the nose left the alley and saw them running.

"There he is!" Then they started to chase Donnie and Mikey. Donnie and Mikey came to the end of the pier. They turned and saw that Timothy, Katie and the nose were all getting closer.

"Donnie! My boyfriend. Oh, the love of my life…" Katie started trying to sweet talk Donnie into giving her the ambergris.

"Hey, Donnie, I know we haven't met but," the nose started. "I really want that thing that you're holding."

"Stay back!" Donnie yelled, holding the lump above his head. "I'm gonna throw it in the water!"

"No!" Don't throw it in the water!" The nose said as he began removing his shoes, ready to swim for it.

"Anything but the water!"

"Wait, doesn't ambergris float?" Mikey said. Donnie almost hit his head but didn't have the time for it. Katie began laughing maniacally but Donnie sped past them all. Katie stopped laughing and began to draw attention as well as running after him, leading the others as well.

"Stop him! He stole my baby!" As they ran through the park, Donnie finally came to a dead end. He turned around, and they were advancing on him. "We got him. Nowhere else to go, Donnie. Hand it over. I want that money! Nyagukahsfkas!"

"What?"

"What part of 'nyagukahsfkas' don't you understand?!"

Donnie looked around but couldn't see anyway that he came out on top in this situation. Until he saw the cart…

"A-ha." Donnie took one second for perfect aim and threw the ambergris. As though time slowed down, it flew over all of their heads and into the cart. It splashed in the oil and vanished. It was done. The ambergris was gone. Donnie sighed a breath of relief. "It's for the best." He then thought for a second. He turned to the nose. "Can I have the socks and cantaloupe back?" But the nose was just about to fall over and start crying. "I'll check in later."

_1 week later…_

"Everybody having a good time!?" The European D.J. yelled as techno music was playing loudly in the restaurant. "I know you are!" Then Raph walked in.

"Leo! Hey!" He shouted over the music. "So is this the unveiling?"

"Yep." Leo said.

"How's it looking?"

"Don't know yet. Not feeling great about that. Also the D.J. slept in our living room, in case you didn't notice."

"Leo!" The D.J. yelled to him, excited from the party.

"Sergio." Leo responded. Casey walked over to them with Jenna.

"Raph! I hope it was good for you to get in. I left your name at the door."

"Well, I'm here."

"You know, I'm kinda glad the burlesque girls didn't show." Casey then spoke to Jenna, whom he hand an arm around and the other he was holding a glass of wine. Jenna was holding one too but barely drank any of it.

"Yeah, they didn't want to dance at a bathroom party!" She laughed. "What are they, royalty?"

Katie, Donnie and Mikey were hanging out next to a booth in the restaurant.

"Guys I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry. I guess I did kinda go a little crazy with the… uh, you know with the _ambergris_…" The last part she moaned out, still wishing she had it, she pulled her cap down in front of her face.

"Really?" Donnie said loud and obnoxious. "I had no fucking idea!" Katie looked up at him.

"Oh seriously?" She said, hopeful.

"No! That was sarcasm, we definitely noticed!"

"Oh."

"I don't know." Mikey started. "I kinda miss twitch-face Katie."

"Well, Mikey, that's what happens when you fry $30,000 in HOT OIL!" He voice progressed and her eye twitched.

"There she is! There's twitchy!" Mikey said, smiling.

"I'm fine. Just twitching to the music.

"Well, let's unveil this baby." He walked over to the bathroom where there was a ribbon across the door. "D.J. can we cut the music now?" He shouted. Sergio turned down the music. Casey cleared his throat. "Okay, the new and improved Mikey's Meals bathroom!" He pulled off the ribbon and opened the door. Leo took one look.

"Oh my God. Oh my God!" Not in the good way. The whole bathroom looked like a vegas club style bathroom with black tile everywhere and oddly shaped toilets. The sinks looked exactly the same. "Which is the sink? Which is the toilet?" Leo said. "It doesn't quite match the rest of the restaurant."

"I'd pee in that." Katie pointed in between the toilet and possibly the sink. "Or that."

"Don't worry Leo, I didn't forget you and your concerns."

"So the water works?" Leo asked. Casey looked to the side, guilty.

"Oh, was that one of your concerns?" Leo was about to burst.

"Yeah! It was!" Leo yelled in Casey's face. Casey didn't care and turned ro Raph. "Let's hear Raph's opinion. Raph?" Everyone cleared the way for Raph. "What do you think? Do you love it or do you love it?" Casey said, smug. Raph avoided eye contact.

"What were my choices again?" Raph said, a hand rubbing the back of his neck, nervous of Casey's reaction. Casey stopped smiling.

"You hate it."

"No, I don't," Raph said, trying to laugh it off.

"Yes you hate it. You hate it too, Leo, don't you?" Casey glared at Leo. Leo didn't care. He wasn't scared of Casey.

"Yeah! I do hate it!"

"You think it's stupid. Too gaudy, too much black?!" Casey started yelling. Raph tried to calm him down.

"Not all those things."

"YOU NEVER SUPPORT ME!" Casey yelled. Raph walked towards him with his hands extended towards him.

"Casey, you're being dramatic."

"I'M NOT BEING DRAMATIC! I just feel like I'm gonna rip out my heart and my Head WILL FLY AWAY LIKE A BIRD!" He slammed himself in the bathroom in rage. Raph walked over to Leo trying t fix the problem.

"So you got the bathroom in Mikey's restaurant done, that's good."

"I'm gonna rip it all out!" Came the muffled voice of Casey. Leo looked at Raph.

"Raph, can you do something about this?" Leo motioned to the bathroom door. Raph looked at the door.

"Oh, yeah, move over." Raph walked in front of the door and leaned against the door and started rhythmically tapping the door with a steady beat. "Now you guys say, 'it's Casey. It's Casey.'" Everyone started to chant it to the beat. "Leo, you too." Leo rolled his eyes but complied. Raph started to speak out the main lyrics. "Who's that funny little hockey, guy? Who poked out his father's eye? It's Casey!" Raph stopped doing the beat and sang out. "_And who's his mothers favorite_?"

"_That's meeee_!" Casey sang and opened the door.

"Yeah!" Mikey said, excited and happy from the song.

"His mother played bongos." Raph put a hand around Casey. "Thank you, Leo you were flat."

"I was just saying words, you can't be flat when you're saying words."

"You're flat. You're flat right now."

"You're welcome Leo." Casey walked back to the D.J.

"Thanks, Casey," Leo said reluctantly and when to drink the rest of the wine bottle.

"Man, get a load of these two." Katie pointed to Raph and Casey. "Friends, am I right? I'm glad we never argue or act crazy. So, who's gonna help me pee in that weird round thing?" Katie was talking about the new toilets.

"That's Teddy!" Mikey said.


End file.
